1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to recording surface texture and, more particularly, to using a microphone to record surface texture.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
A profilometer is a measuring instrument used to measure a surface's profile, in order to quantify its roughness or texture. A profilometer is normally a laboratory scale type of dedicated equipment. There exists both contact profilometers and non-contact optical profilometers.